


Der Heimliche Chef von NSYNC (The Secret Boss of NSYNC) -  Porn Saga of DOOM, Part 1

by mickeym



Series: Porn Saga of DOOM [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Europe-era, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-06
Updated: 2003-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny goodness, and nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Heimliche Chef von NSYNC (The Secret Boss of NSYNC) -  Porn Saga of DOOM, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Four time zones. Three continents.  
> More smut than you can shake a stick at.  
> Three porny threesome stories, all set in Germany.
> 
> by Mickey M., halo, Without Me and Slim

_Disclaimer: Pure porn; pretty much unedited. Written as a four-way round robin over 36 hours, four time zones, and three continents. Not our boys, all made up._

_   
_

"Hands and knees, Chris." JC ran his hand gently down the center of Chris' back, following the dip of his spine. He grinned at Lance when a fine shiver worked through Chris' body. His grin turned hungry when Chris pushed up; Lance's eyes were already huge and dark, staring at the curve of Chris' ass.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" There was a moment's silence, before Lance seemed to realize the question wanted a response.

"God." A fervent nod. "Yeah."

JC tilted his head slightly. "C'mon," he said. "You can touch." Under his fingertips, Chris trembled again, but didn't speak.

JC watched Lance slide his fingers downward in the same path JC just traced, pausing just at the swell of Chris' ass. He looked up at JC, then back down, and bit down on his lip. JC blinked and opened his mouth to say--something, then snapped it closed again when Lance pressed downward, dipping his fingers into the crack between Chris' cheeks. Chris shuddered and dropped his head, a low, soft sound almost like a whimper rising up from him.

Lance drew in a breath, and JC could see the color blooming on his cheeks. "Beautiful," Lance echoed, and then he turned, looking a question to JC.

_Yes_, JC thought, but he didn't say the word. Instead he held Lance's eyes a moment before leaning forward to take Lance's lips between his teeth, biting down gently, waiting. Lance didn't move, didn't pull away, didn't pull him closer--just accepted, his eyes still open, looking into JC's, and JC growled in approval, then softened the kiss with his tongue.

JC felt Lance's sigh before he heard it; a soft puff of breath into his mouth, and then the sound, then sensation when Lance relaxed, shifted a little closer. JC licked at Lance's teeth, his tongue, tasted the whole of his mouth.

_Sweet_, he thought, licking deeper inside. Beneath his hand, Chris shivered, no doubt hearing the soft, wet sounds of their kiss. JC took Lance by the wrist and pressed down and in, gentle pressure, and he was sure the groan that filtered into his mouth from Lance matched Chris'.

Lance kissed with total concentration, and JC gave himself over to the sensation for long seconds, savoring the rush of fire through his veins. He knew Chris was waiting, listening, shifting... not impatiently, no, too well trained for that, but _wanting_, without any question. Needing. He wondered whether Lance was aware of it, though; whether the tight heat of Chris' body was any part of Lance's consciousness. JC's fingers still covered Lance's wrist; he raised his free hand to stroke Lance's chest, thumb a flat nipple through the thin cotton.

"Ohh--" Lance broke away from their kiss, arched toward JC. "JC--"

"Mmm." JC rubbed again, watched the flush spread across Lance's face. He pinched, lightly, felt the nipple bud up against his fingertips. Lance shivered and thrust his chest forward with a soft moan. "Don't stop," JC whispered, tilting his head toward Chris. Lance blinked as if just realizing what he was doing, and JC grinned at the flush that increased. "Deeper...he feels good, doesn't he? Hot and tight around your finger?"

Lance's eyes widened, and JC felt his hand tense, on the verge of pulling away. JC just looked at him, and Lance swallowed, licked his lips, then finally sighed, desire winning out over propriety. JC smiled when Lance pressed into Chris again, his wrist twisting slightly, the two of them sharing another groan. "Good," JC breathed, and curled his fingers to scrape blunt nails down Lance's chest.

Lance leaned toward JC in response to the touch, his breath hitching audibly in his throat. In the same moment, JC felt Chris shiver again as Lance's finger went deeper than before. JC smiled down at Chris, writhing wanton on his knees, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open and gasping against the pillow. His hands were drifting down, under, and JC tapped him on the ass. "Not yet, Chris." Chris groaned, and pushed back hard against Lance's hand.

"I think he's ready for another one." Lance glanced up at JC's words, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. He licked his lips, nodded, and drew his finger slowly from Chris' ass. JC pulled Lance's hand away for a second, leaned forward, and spat. Then he pulled Lance's hand forward again. "Go ahead," he said, smiling at Lance. Lance seemed to hesitate, two fingertips resting lightly against Chris. "Don't worry, he can take it."

"Okay." Lance nodded, his voice barely a whisper, the rough edge of desire JC heard in it twisting through him like something red-hot and alive.

Chris shivered and his back arched with the touch of Lance's hand. He hissed out a breath that turned into a low groan when Lance slipped one, then two, fingers inside him. "Oh god--"

"Feel good, Chris?" JC watched the slow slide and twist of Lance's fingers, the way Chris rocked and tilted his hips to match the rhythm Lance set. Back and forth, breath and heat and skin, and the taste of Lance across his tongue once more when he leaned in and licked across his lips.

"Fuck--yeah, oh," Chris gasped. "So... good." JC reached down to stroke the smooth skin of Chris' hip, just as Lance opened his mouth again, letting JC in, surrendering to another deep kiss. The connection between the three of them grew electric as Chris and Lance continued to move under JC's hands and mouth, more urgent now.

JC pulled back just enough to whisper, "See? He likes it. Look at him." Lance looked dazed as he stared down at the place where his fingers disappeared inside Chris. "Watch him move, when you push in deep."

Lance watched. His whimper was almost drowned out by Chris' groan.

"You like it, too, don't you, baby?" JC palmed Lance's dick through his jeans, the thick length of it jumping hot under his touch, even through denim.

"Yeah," breathed Lance, rocking forward into JC's hand, almost in perfect counterpoint to the glide of his fingers into Chris.

JC squeezed, a slow, steady pressure until Lance gasped, then gasped again as JC dipped his head and bit the gentle curve of his shoulderblade. He tasted good; salt and musk, the smooth soft skin damp and flushed with heat. Another bite, to his collarbone this time, and Lance moaned and rolled his hips-- the filthiest choreography JC had ever seen.

"Ask Chris what he wants now," he breathed into Lance's ear, fingers still cupping and stroking him, "ask him to tell you just what he likes. He'll tell you."

"Ohh," Lance whispered, hips jerking as JC's fingers tightened once more. He licked his lips. "Chris. What--" he broke off with a shudder as JC bit his collarbone again, then slicked his wet tongue over Lance's hot skin. Lance shook his head and tried again. "What do you -- oh, fuck, C -- Chris, what do you want?"

JC looked down at Chris in time to see him push himself up on his hands again, then twist back to look over his shoulder at them, as best he could with Lance's fingers still moving in him. JC loved seeing Chris on his hands and knees, his eyes dark and crazy with want, his lips pursed into a wet pout.

JC loved it, and Chris knew he loved it.

"Somebody," Chris panted, pushing back onto Lance's fingers, "somebody should fuck me."

"Manners, Chris." The short, sharp crack of his palm against Chris' ass, and JC grinned as Chris groaned and arched upward once more. "Say please."

"Please."

No hesitation at all, and that was just how JC loved him best. He leaned down, close, so close to Chris, feeling the heat that seemed to shimmer off him, ripple along his skin. "Me or Lance?" he asked softly. "Or both of us? D'you think you can hold out that long, Chris? Hmmm?"

"Oh god...JC--"

JC snaked out a hand to wrap around Chris' jaw, tilting his head up, nipping at his lips. "Gotta choose," he whispered, licking the words into Chris' mouth, "one or both. Lance is waiting." One last bite into soft flesh, hard enough to taste slick copper over his tongue, mixing with Chris' soft moan.

When JC pulled away again and looked down into Chris' eyes, he read the answer there before Chris even breathed it.

"Both."

JC looked up at Lance, at the naked desire on his face. One nod from JC, and Lance was struggling with his jeans with both hands, popping the fly open and pushing them down over his hips before JC could even get back there to help. His dick stood out from his body as he pushed his shorts down, and JC took it in his hand. Lance gasped as JC handled him, and his head dropped back, mouth open, eyes closed.

"He's big, Chris." Lance's cock was alive and throbbing in JC's hand, and he squeezed it a little. "Thick." Lance's hips jerked forward and JC didn't even think he was doing it on purpose. He nudged Lance forward and laid his dick along the cleft of Chris' ass. "You think you can take it?"

"Try me," Chris growled, and his voice was rough with need. "C'mon--"

"Patience, man." JC trailed his fingers over the curve of Chris' ass, teasing, taunting, grinning when he was rewarded with a soft snarl.

"C-- I swear--"

"Shh." JC reached back and grabbed the small tube he'd set out earlier, coating his fingers with lube, slicking them over Lance's dick. "He likes it rough," he whispered against Lance's neck, biting gently. "And he's loud." A final glide of his palm over hard, flushed skin, before wrapping his fingers around Lance and guiding him into Chris.

Lance's growl was low and lush, and the hair stood up on the back of JC's neck while shivers trickled through him. He shifted around behind Lance and pressed forward, rubbing his erection against the soft, rounded ass. Lance growled again and leaned back before pressing forward again.

"Jeee-sus," he muttered. JC hummed and nuzzled his neck, biting down just below Lance's jaw. "He's--god. JC. _Chris._"

"I know," JC breathed. "Feels so good, doesn't it? And look at him, at the way he wants it." He rubbed himself against Lance, watched Lance wriggle forward, hips swiveling. Chris moaned and arched his back roughly, pushed back to get Lance deeper. JC bit Lance again. "He's such a little slut. Give it to him, Lance. He wants it."

Chris growled, as if in agreement with JC, and that seemed to spur Lance to action. JC felt it when Lance started to move, felt it from behind, the muscles in his thighs and his back flexing as he thrust forward, into Chris as far as he could go. Then Lance pulled back and did it again.

"Oh, yeah, that's it," JC murmured against Lance's neck, resting his hands at Lance's waist, his dick nudging up against Lance's ass. "Just like that."

"God, yes, harder" Chris moaned loudly, then trailed off into incoherence, and Lance began pumping in earnest. JC held on for the ride, moving in rhythm with Lance's thrusts, not trying to get off, just waiting for his turn. He could tell by the way Lance was moving that he wasn't going to have to wait long, and JC understood, he really did. Fucking Chris was exceptional. JC'd never felt anything else like it himself.

His thumbs drifted down over Lance's ass, the muscles moving under the skin. God. So smooth. He slid one hand down and cupped Lance's balls for a moment. Lance grunted in response, thrusting forward harder with every stroke.

Chris' voice rose in pitch and volume and JC grinned, tugged gently on Lance's balls again. He bucked in response, and JC watched Chris bow his back and shove backward. He jerked one hand up and JC growled. "No, Chris."

"Please--"

"You come while he's fucking you. No touching."

"C--"

"I said no." JC shoved himself forward, shuddering when his dick slid against the crease of Lance's ass. Lance wriggled and thrust forward harder. Chris sucked in a breath and JC watched in fascination when he seemed to open and pull Lance deeper inside. He pressed his chest to the bed, ass completely up in the air. JC guided Lance's hands to Chris' hips and rocked forward again. "Give it to him again, Lance."

"Fuck," Lance gasped, bearing down again, grinding for a second before pulling out, his hips moving slow and deliberate against Chris' ass. "Can't last... much longer."

JC felt the strain in Lance's body and knew it was true. "Just go for it. He wants it."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris panted, desperate, and Lance pumped in hard a few more times.

"That's it. Come on now," JC whispered, and snaked a finger down Lance's spine, into his cleft, just letting it nudge against him there until Lance pulled back one more time and the tip slipped inside.

Lance shouted and slammed forward; Chris shouted and shuddered long and hard. JC gripped Lance's hip tight with his free hand and fucked his finger a little deeper, felt the tremors running between Chris and Lance and into himself. He bit down on Lance's neck, sucked on the hot, damp skin. "So fucking hot," he muttered. "Harder. Fuck him, Lance. Make him come for you." He licked sweatslick skin and wiggled his finger a little deeper.

Lance grunted, "yes, god--" and thrust again, tightening his grip on Chris' hips. "Jesus--Chris..." He swiveled abruptly, thrust faster, and JC wondered if he would leave bruises on Chris. The idea made his dick throb; Chris, with bruises he could touch, press, kiss. He bit Lance again, felt as much as heard him gasp, felt him shift and wriggle again.

Chris cried out and JC watched him stiffen then shove himself backward roughly, panting out a low, harsh sound. "Please--fuck, JC...Lance...please--"

"Come on, Chris--" JC reached out and smacked Chris once, hard. "Do it."

He growled softly into Lance's neck when Chris wailed and ground back on Lance.

Lance's body tightened, and JC couldn't help imagining his dick inside Lance instead of his finger. Awkward, the three of them, but god, so fucking hot.

Maybe later.

For now, he slid another finger into Lance, not quite as hard as he'd do Chris, but urgent, and Lance wasn't complaining. No, Lance was growling _Fuck_ and _God_ and _Jesus_ and their names, and JC could bring himself off so easily right now, just one or two strokes and he'd be done. But waiting would only make it better, so instead of wrapping fingers around his dick he palmed Lance's hip, feeling every movement, every perfect muscle flexing and straining.

Chris was swearing now, too, or praying, his body shuddering with need, but JC thought it was Lance who started to come first, his head tipping back as his hips slammed forward. If he was first, though, he wasn't alone for long; JC knew that sound like he knew his own body, the high, helpless wail of Chris coming, blind with pleasure and still wanting more.

And JC knew how to give him more.

He didn't rush, though he could feel the need in him like electricity. Waited for Lance's thrusts to grow irregular, slow, stop. Then he kissed Lance, deep and wet, long and dirty, as he eased Lance and Chris apart to take Lance's place.

When he broke the kiss Lance stared at him, mouth open just enough to see the wet, pink flash of his tongue, but that wasn't what made JC's gut clench tight, heat coiling and tendrilling outward through him. It was the way his mouth was swollen, lips red and slick; the way he touched the tip of his tongue gently to them, like they stung -- and they probably did. JC loved to bite; wanted to taste as much as he could. He cupped the back of Lance's head and leaned in for another kiss; drew one of Lance's hands to his erection and curved warm, sweaty fingers around himself. Lance groaned into their kiss and stroked him hesitantly.

"Harder," JC whispered. He shuddered against Lance, then drew back just enough to turn toward Chris, waiting open and ready for him, a constant quiver running through his body. "Help me." Lance swallowed roughly then nodded, guided JC to Chris. "Watch," he said in a low voice, the words underscored by Chris' high, soft moan. "Get him worked up and he'll go for hours. He's hard again, already."

Chris tightened around him and JC growled softly, then smacked his ass, once, twice, a third time. Beside him, Lance reached out to touch the light pink blush that rose up. He was hard again, too.

JC closed his eyes, just for a moment, focusing only on touch, only on the familiar heat of Chris' body surrounding his. Hot and tight--not quite as tight as usual but, if anything, even more responsive. Slick--and, God, knowing the slickness inside Chris was from Lance more than made up for not being in at the start. JC drank in the feeling for one more second, then looked at Lance again, turned his head for another kiss, teeth and tongue, as he started working his hips, the easy rolling motion that he knew would bring Chris back to the edge without torturing his body too much. Yet.

Lance's kiss was drugging, heady. Pleasure lapped at JC from all sides, and he welcomed it, drinking deep, letting it fill him. Lance shifted against him, skin on skin, and JC spared one hand from Chris' hip to stroke Lance, thumbing over the tip of his erection. Lance moaned, thrusting into the touch. JC grinned. "Let him," he said. Lance blinked, confused, and JC nodded toward Chris. "Let him suck you. Lick you clean... then get you dirty again." Now it was Chris' turn to moan.

"Would he do that?" Lance's breath in his ear, rocking forward into JC's hand, smooth pale skin sheened with sweat.

JC licked his lips, tasting salt, Lance, Chris-- a wild mix of all of them across his tongue, filling him up. "Oh yeah. He'll do it. Won't you, Chris?" Another slow roll of his hips and Chris groaned long and low, a shudder rippling through him and into JC. "Chris?"

"I'll suck you, Lance. C'mere."

A final squeeze to Lance's dick, then JC watched him crawl up to the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall, legs spread wide. "Little slut," JC whispered, "tell him what you want."

Lance grinned at him, all teeth and wet, pink tongue, then slipped his hand down to wrap long fingers around himself, stroking slowly. "Suck me, Chris," he purred, his eyes never leaving JC's once. "Lick me clean and then suck me and make me come."

JC swore softly and thrust harder into Chris, heard his soft moan, felt him push back and tighten around him. Tight and slick, and so hot. Jesus. He wondered how tight Lance would be.

He licked his lips, watched Lance mirror it. Bit down on the bottom one, watched Lance bite his. Raised one hand and licked his index finger...and Lance licked his, then sucked it into his mouth.

"You little fucker," he grunted, leaning forward over Chris. He could smell him, smell them, all of them. His whole body throbbed with need, but not. fucking. yet. He pulled Lance's finger out of his mouth and drew it into his own, sucking at the tip before biting down. Lance groaned and JC heard Chris whimper, felt them both jerk under him. "I'm sucking him too, Chris. Just his finger. You have his cock. Lick it, then suck it good, baby. You're the best cocksucker around...show him." He sucked Lance's finger all the way into his mouth, let his teeth scrape it as it slid out.

Lance shuddered and rolled his hips, thrust upward gently. "God, C--"

"You're as big a slut as Chris." JC licked Chris' neck, then bit down gently. He bit again, harder, and felt Chris buck under him. "Aren't you?"

Lance wanted to deny it. JC knew that without looking. He waited, working his teeth on Chris' skin, but Lance didn't speak. After a moment JC looked up, eyebrows raised. Lance met his eyes. "Well?" JC asked.

Lance's lips pursed, and JC saw his throat work as he swallowed. Chris was still between them, constantly in motion, sucking Lance deep, rocking himself on JC's dick, as if the conversation wasn't even taking place. Times like these, JC was never sure if Chris was listening consciously, though he was certainly aware enough to respond to JC's commands.

"Aren't you?" JC asked again, when Lance's lips parted slightly in response to something Chris had done with his mouth.

Finally, Lance shuddered, the flush coming up bright on his cheeks. "Yes." He said it not quite defiantly, his head high, eyes clear. "Yes. Fuck. Want... Want to. Suck you."

JC drank air, thrusting harder into Chris, feeling the power of their need and their trust. "Good," he breathed. "That's good, Lance. And if I want to fuck you instead?"

"Do you?" Lance's voice was quiet, but as steady as his gaze, eyes locked with JC's, still gently thrusting up into Chris' mouth. "Is that what you want, JC? To fuck me?"

And oh god, JC _knew_ Lance was well aware of the effect his words would have, his eyes slipping closed as they burned through him, white-hot, electric. Chris, slick and tight around him, rocking back into his thrusts, the sounds of him sucking Lance wet and obscene. "Shit," he hissed, shifting a little, tilting his hips, heat gathering in the pit of his belly.

"Is that a yes?" Not so much spoken as rumbled, and fuck, JC felt that too, felt it ripple under his skin, wrap around him tight. _Porn voice_, he thought, _that little fucker_.

"Yes," he panted, "fuck yeah, Lance. One day--"

Fuck, so good. The need raced in his veins, on the edge of taking control, and he rode the surge, eager for the challenge. "One day," he breathed, "I saw you, you and Justin, on the bus, fuck--" He forced his eyes back open, daring himself to take Lance head-on. "I've wanted you ever since then, wanted that sweet ass of yours."

Lance smiled, like he thought he was winning. _Be careful what you wish for,_ JC thought. "Do you think you can handle it?" JC asked, leaning down to lick Chris' shoulder again, grinding into him so that Chris shuddered in pleasure. Truth be told, JC was impressed that Lance could carry on any kind of conversation at all, with Chris' mouth on him. And that just made the game that much better, didn't it?

"Oh, I can handle it," Lance growled. "Can you make it worth my while?"

"How much d'you want to find that out, Lance?" JC forced himself to slow, then still completely, hips flush with Chris' ass, velvet heat surrounding him, holding him tight. Everything in his body screamed for him to keep moving, keep thrusting, and when Chris arched underneath him, whimpering softly, the long, liquid motion nearly tipped JC over the edge. _No_, he thought, _no. Not yet_. He bit down into his bottom lip, hard, scoring the soft flesh, the sparklebright flare of pain something to focus on.

Something other than the lewd sounds of Chris' mouth, Lance's soft groan, the languid roll of his hips upward, over and over.

"I want--"

"You're close," JC said, scraping his teeth over the curve of Chris' shoulder, feeling the shiver that rippled through him. "So close to coming again, Lance. I can see it." He rocked into Chris, just a little, just enough. He was close too, but he could hold out. He was sure of it.

"I'm--" Lance closed his mouth over a groan and JC grinned, rolled his hips forward again.

"Close," he said softly. "So close. I know how good Chris' mouth feels, dude. Hot, wet, and his tongue...he's wicked clever with his tongue, isn't he?" JC rocked forward, reached around under Chris and stroked him gently, fingers ghosting over his erection. Chris whimpered and tried to thrust into his hand and JC tightened his grip to almost too-tight. Chris moaned around Lance's dick and JC smiled when Lance snapped his hips up. "You're feeling it, aren't you? Want to come so bad...shoot down his throat. Did he take you all the way down yet? He can...deepthroats so incredibly good..." JC laughed softly when Lance growled and thrust hard again.

"Fucker--"

"Yeah, but it's so good, close your eyes, Lance. Chris would beg right now for you to come down his throat...he loves this. Love to suck cock, loves to swallow you down, loves to have his mouth fucked--" JC rocked forward again, reached for Chris' hand and wrapped it around himself. Lance had his eyes shut tight, hips rocking up in a fast, jerky rhythm. "Do yourself, Chris. Make him come, bring yourself off." Fuck, it was hot, watching them.

Too hot. He watched; felt Chris' movements as he worked himself, watched the expressions cross Lance's face, the way heat blushed on his skin and spread outward, a rosy flush on his skin.

JC knew, the moment before Lance came, that that was it. He could see the way he stiffened, the almost desperate way he grabbed for Chris' head, fingers twining into his hair, tugging roughly. Chris moaned softly and moved his arm faster, quicksilver movements that made the muscles in his back and ass ripple and shift.

"That's it, baby," he crooned softly, fucking himself into Chris faster, harder, shuddering when Chris squeezed and gripped at him. Slick, wet heat shivering over him, around him. "Come on, Lance. Give it up...come in his mouth, feel him swallow it down..."

Lance cried out, low, a peal of thunder rumbling around them, then arched upward. JC slammed himself into Chris, fingers biting into skin already dusted with blue-black marks. Beneath him, Chris shook and groaned, and JC felt the contractions begin around him as Chris came, body clenching through each spasm.

It was too much; tight became a vise, and JC threw his head back and groaned, felt the pulses roll through him and out of him, wet heat into Chris, who moaned and shuddered beneath him. He closed his eyes and went with the sensations surrounding him, rushing over him.

When he came back to himself, could see and think again, he was kneeling beside Chris, who was stretched out on the bed, eyes glazed over. Lance leaned heavily against him, curled into him, kissing Chris almost gently. JC leaned in and nuzzled, grinned when Lance raised his head for a kiss. When he'd tasted deeply, JC turned to Chris and tugged him, boneless, so he could kiss him. Chris shifted sleepily, then sprawled out, and JC laughed, "shameless," before leaning in to lick his belly clean.

~fin~

 


End file.
